Amatory
by blc1227
Summary: While in Neverland, Emma wanders upon a magical tree, one that leaves her begging for the leather-clad pirate next to her. Prompt given by Elaine O'Roake. Rated M for a reason. Very Consensual sex, however, she is under the influence of magic. Un-beta'd, so yeah, hopefully not terrible. Reviews, please!


**_I hope you guys enjoy this one. I know that it's been WAY too long since my last story publish, but I hope to make it up to you with this and the promise of other smutty goodness! This was a requested prompt story (see below), so if you'd like to have your fantasy written out, PM me or leave a review, please :)_**

 ** _Prompt, given by Elaine O'Roake: Emma somehow gets affected by some sort of aphrodisiac accidentally (I was thinking sex pollen, those are so fun to read but there is only one sex pollen fic in this fandom) and sleeps with Hook. Hook is not affected by the aphrodisiac (or sex pollen) and since he is in love with Emma, agrees to sleep with her_**

 **Amatory**

They had been wandering Neverland for weeks now. No sign of Henry, no sign of the lost boys, only the occasional taunt from Pan was the only indication that they were, at least, in the right realm. Everyone had initially agreed to not separate while in Neverland, however, weeks of being up each other's asses and finding nothing had proved to tug at everyone's patience, even Mary Margaret's. They had each chosen a partner: Regina chose Gold, of course (they were "the only two who could do anything"), David and Mary Margaret (again, of course), leaving Emma and the notorious Captain Hook as the remaining pair. Hook had tried to not look amused when Emma realized she was stuck with the man she had kissed as a "thank you" yesterday. It was a great kiss, no denying that, but it made the pairing awkward.

"You're quite lucky, Swan," Hook stated, trying to catch up to her once they all decided to separate and spread the search.

"Oh? And why's that?" Emma asked with a laugh. Half of her wanted to slap the man on a daily basis, but the other half couldn't help but be charmed by his words.

"I lived here for centuries," he said as he finally caught up to her. "I'm the only one who knows his way around."

Emma gave him an exacerbated look, but continued to walk. "Well, thank you for gracing me with your all-knowing presence, Hook," she finished with a small curtsey, smiling at him.

"The pleasure is all mine, love," he retorted, giving her a wink and sexy smirk. Emma rolled her eyes, but she secretly enjoyed his flirting. He was good at it. They continued through the forest, coming across multiple insects and other odd animals Emma had never seen before. She tried desperately to not appear frightened by the giant bugs, but she flinched every time one came by her. Hook, the gentleman he was, never said a word, but simply swatted the bugs away from her. The plant life on Neverland was spectacular. The jungle was dense and humid, the flowers were large, beautiful, and vibrant. If Emma hadn't have been looking for her son, she might have enjoyed the atmosphere. The trees were another story, the seemed to breathe and sway on their own. It was both serene and eerie watching the trees act _alive_. Hook watched Emma as she took in the scenes, seeing his own excitement during his first trip here with the Royal Navy. He, too, had thought the place beautiful, now, he knew too much to take it as is.

"How do we find a group of boys that keep moving and that have magic hiding their tracks?" Emma asked herself aloud. She was beyond stressed out, she was tired, and she just wanted to find Henry. Nothing had been going their way since they got there, and it pissed her off.

"We just keep looking, Swan," he began, he reached up to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find them eventually." Emma shrugged his hand off before she inhaled deeply. The air smelled like fresh fruit and something else, something spicy. She inhaled again, the scent calming her head and drawing her in. The smell had to be the only thing on this god damned island that she could say she didn't hate. Emma looked around her, searching for the enticing scent. All she could see were green, dense trees and shrubby bushes covering her view. Instantly, as if it has just fabricated itself into her vision, a beautiful tree appeared no more than thirty feet in front of her. The tree had an ethereal glow to it, its aura pink, and the small fruits growing on the branches shone red. Not wanting to be followed, Emma made sure Hook was occupied searching for coconuts, paying her little attention.

As she approached the tree, the scent only grew stronger and the pink glow became brighter. The tree was very out of place for the area, but it didn't cause Emma any alarm, she was too transfixed in the beauty and mystic to care about placement. Emma turned around quickly, confirmed that Hook was busy, and continued her approach, knowing he would warn her from getting to close to anything in this land.

"Swan, I've foraged some sustenance for us," he states proudly, turning around to face where he had left Emma to her thoughts a few feet away. His smirk quickly left his face when he couldn't see her anywhere, frantically searching the area before taking a few steps forward. "Swan!" he scanned the trees, hoping to see a flash of her long, blonde hair in the dense green of the forest. Suddenly he saw her, her lean body walking towards the out of place plant, her blonde hair bounced with each step towards one of the most dangerous trees in Neverland. "Swan! Stop!" he called out, dropping the coconuts to run towards her. He was too far away, he would never catch her in time.

Emma could hear his faint calls for her to stop as she reached out and touched the tree. The branch vibrated under her fingers, drawing them closer to the delicious looking fruit it bore. Her thin finger wrapped around the succulent fruit, the aroma wafted strongly up her nose, creating a buzz in her head. Hook watched her, almost in slow motion, as she brought the fruit up to her pink lips as he was mere feet away from her. By the time he could stand directly in front of her, her teeth sunk into the fruit, blood red juice staining her lips and dripping down her chin. He watched in horror as her eyes flashed red before returning to their normal emerald hue. He continued to watch her as she dropped the rest of the fruit, licking her lips and fingers clean of its juice. He knew exactly what this tree was, he knew what it would make her do, he knew that she was under the spell of a powerful aphrodisiac, and she was looking directly at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked seductively, stalking towards him. She was already under the influence of the aphrodisiac that the tree's fruit contained, and he could see it clearly in the sway of her hips and light bounce of her tits with every step. Hook couldn't deny that he had had many dirty thoughts about Emma late at night, walking towards him in the same way, looking at him the way he wished she would, like she _wanted_ him. She stopped in front of him, only separated by a few inches and clothes.

"What have you done?" he asked her, disbelief of their situation washing over him. How could explain this to everyone without it sounding planned? They would think the dirty pirate would give her the fruit, knowing what it would do to her, taking her while, technically, under the influence of something. "Why didn't you stop? I called to you!" he shouted, panic and agitation rising inside of him.

"I could barely heard you, besides, I haven't done anything wrong," she said with a smile. She took her finger and toyed with the lapel of his jacket, rubbing her fingers up and down the smooth leather, almost imitating a different action. His breath caught in his throat, any touch, regardless of the magnitude made his heart skip a beat. Her hand slid past his jacket and started to toy with the buttons on his vest, a naughty glint in her eye, a sexy smirk set on her stained red lips. Emma Swan, thanks to the aphrodisiac tree, was trying to seduce Captain Hook, a situation he had expected to go the other way around.

"Emma, what are you doing?" he asked, gulping loudly. He took a step back from her, causing her fingers to slip away from him and a pout to form on her lips.

" _Why_ all of these questions?" she asked in an annoyed tone. She threw her head back, exposing her neck. His eyes shot to her pulse, imagining how his tongue would feel against it. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, he shouldn't think like that while she was drugged by the terrible plant. When she brought her head back up, her green eyes burned even deeper into him, her aroused skin was flushed pink, and her hair framed her face in a messy but sexy way. She looked entirely too amazing to pass up, but he couldn't stand the thought of having her this way, not when he thought he might feel something for her, other than a tightness in his trousers. She brought her hands up to her tits and began to fondle them through the fabric of her thin shirt and bra. She squeezed them tightly, letting a moan escape her lips, never breaking the eye contact she shared with the pirate. "God, I'm so wet."

"Bloody hell," he whispered to himself, trying to not notice her movements or the way his dick began to harden at her explicit words. He loved a woman who would talk dirty, and this botanically aroused Emma was doing her best. Emma bit her lower lip and smiled wickedly, watching his feeble attempts to not become aroused by her. Her body was buzzing with a high she never experienced, and she wanted his cock, desperately.

"I ache so badly," she whined, rubbing her thighs together to seek friction. She gripped her breasts tightly one last time before trailing her hands down her sides and stomach. She watched his worry and intrigue increase with every inch she made down her body. The fact he was fighting his desire in fear of doing something immoral turned her on beyond belief. "I need to be touched," she added, sliding her fingers around the hem of her shirt.

Hook quickly grasped her wrist with his hand, using his hook to hold her other, "Emma, stop," he commanded, looking at her sternly. He didn't want to see her without it really being _her_ he was seeing. She gave him flirty, annoyed look and pulled herself away from him and stripped her shirt off, leaving herself in her bra, jeans, and boots. He stood transfixed, he had pictured her so many times in his head, but she hadn't looked this good in his dreams. He felt his trousers tighten once again, this woman would be the death of him.

"I need to be touched," she begged, rubbing her inner thighs lightly, thumbs trailing over the button of her jeans. "And if you won't touch me, I'll have to touch myself." She almost sounded like she was challenging him, and she was. Hook watched in arousing horror as the beautiful woman in front of him unbutton her jeans and slid them down her legs until they touched her boots. She stood tall, thin, and perfect, and he used every ounce of strength to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. She slid her hands back up her body and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor along with her shirt. Her hands squeezed around her bare, full breasts, pinching at her nipples. Hook's resolve had begun to fade, he was losing the battle against morality and desire, all because of a damned tree.

"Emma, please. Stop," he begged, bowing his head down to avert his vision from her form. He knew he must look like a pleading child, but he didn't want to have her this way. He wanted her to want it. His mind was telling him to just do it, to fuck her, because who knew if he would have the chance to be with her, but his heart, the part that was falling in love with her, fought for him to wait, knowing it wanted her soul and her body.

"Am I making the Captain blush?" she asked, stepping towards him with a smirk. Her hands had left her breasts and were draped along the waistline of her underwear, pulling them down slightly to expose her bare flesh. Emma could see how hard he was in his leather pants, how conflicted he appeared to be, and her hyper-aroused self loved it. She turned around and pressed her back against his chest, feeling his hardness on the small of her back, feeling his chest heave and his breath hot on her ear. "Oh, Captain, do you like what you see?"

Her body pressed against him was enough to drive him mad. He should have moved, but he couldn't. He stood, frozen, as her body pressed against his, her round ass against his thighs, her shoulder blades digging into his chest. He kept his arms by his sides and tilted his chin up, trying to distance his mouth from her skin. Emma felt his body tense under her touch, and she smiled. She reached behind her to grab the hand at his side, lacing her fingers with his large ones. A small groan of protest vibrated in his chest, but he couldn't resist her. She drug their hands across her stomach, slowly, creating goosebumps on her flesh. She felt his breath hitch as their fingers slipped under the hem of her underwear, the heat rising to meet their skin. She heard him groan as their fingers slipped into her wet folds, causing her to gasp at his touch. "Gods," he said softly, relishing in the feel of her silky wetness around his fingers, unable to deny his, or her, needs any longer. He was, after all, only a man, and far from a saint.

Emma leaned her head back and gently kissed his exposed throat, flicking the skin there with her tongue. "No, Killian," she started, rolling her hips into his touch and feeling him relax under her movements. "Gods aren't doing this to me, _you're_ making me so wet and needy for you." He growled deep in his chest, his body finally winning the battle over his heart. He wrapped his hooked arm around her chest, pinning her body to his. She removed her hand from his on her pussy, letting him take control. He squeezed her tightly to him, rubbing at her clit furiously before shoving two, thick fingers inside of her.

She moaned loudly and brought her arms behind her to grasp at the hair on the back of his neck. He had a wonderful view of her breasts, heaving with every gasp she took. "Is this what you wanted, love?" he asked by her ear, fucking her with his fingers, curling them to hit the right spot. "Is this what you needed?"

"Fuck, yes!" she whimpered, digging her ass into him and gripping his neck behind her for support. His fingers felt amazing, she could only imagine what his cock would feel like inside of her, so hard and thick. Hook leaned down to suck at the pulse on her neck, feeling the thuds of her heart beat in her blood against his tongue.

"You like this, don't you, Swan?" Hook chided, thrusting into her back, searching for friction against his confined erection. He could hear her panting as he continued his ministrations inside of her heat. He pressed hard and deep inside of her, loving the shaking response he got from the woman pinned to him. Her hips rolled uncontrollably, edging closer to a release she'd been craving. Pride swelled in his chest, loving nothing more than seeing the woman he's wanted writhing from his touch.

"Please," she begged, grinding into him and pulling a moan from his lips. "I'm so close."

"Tell me what you want," he demanded, increasing the pressure from his fingers and rubbing her clit with the heel of his hand. He felt her shudder and spasm from being so close to the edge of climax. He heard every obscenity that left her mouth, turning him on further.

"Please, make me cum, please make me cum, Killian," she chanted. Her voice was merely a whisper, she dangled on the edge of sanity, the influence from the fruit only increasing.

"Good girl," he praised, increasing the force of the assault from his hand. He continued to hold her closely, feeling her legs give out from under her. He nipped at her earlobe and he felt her walls begin to flutter. "Yes, that's it," he whispered darkly into her ear, sending her into oblivion. The force of her orgasm contracting around his fingers almost makes him lose himself, as well. The thought of his cock being clenched so tightly makes him ache painfully in his pants. Her shaking and shuddering make her back rub against his cock, but he doesn't stop until she stills and tries to catch her breath. He brings her down tenderly, rubbing her clit softly before removing his hand from her underwear, but keeping a firm grip across her chest. Her head was leaned back against him, allowing him to see the blissful smile that was spread on her stained lips.

"Oh my god," she said with a throaty laugh. If she didn't look so completely blissed out, he would have been insulted, but he could tell the giggling was from amazement. "You're so fucking good with that hand of yours." She turned around in his arms to face him, wrapping her own around his neck, a playful grin across her lips. The smile almost made him forget that she wasn't truly there, that his Swan was the one praising his skills, but the slight tinge of pink in her green eyes reminded him of the influence she was under. "Now it's my turn to play."

Before he could even blink, she was on her knees in front of him, unlacing the ties to his trousers. Every lace that was pulled from its hole provided much appreciated relief from the tightness. Her face grew more and more excited as she hastily tried to open her prize. When his cock finally sprang free, she watched it bob in amazement. Her mouth fell open and she looked up at him with hungry eyes. "Like what you see, Emma?"

"Yes, I do, Captain," she replied, taking him in her hands. She languidly stroked him, teasing him with barely-there kisses to the head. He grabbed the back of her head for support, tangling his fingers in her wavy tresses. He started pushing her onto him, she willingly opened her mouth and swallowed him down. She moaned around his cock, hollowing her cheeks against him, sucking and licking eagerly.

Hook groaned before bobbing her head around his cock, setting the pace he wanted. "Yes, just like that," he praised, running the curve of his hook over her shoulder while she worshipped him. She gagged around him, causing tears to run down her face. She looked absolutely beautiful to him, with his hard cock down her throat. He loved the way she moaned when the cool metal touched her heated skin, how she accepted it fully, and even seemed turned on by it. She braced herself by placing one hand on this thigh and the other wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking him with every bob.

"God, I want you inside me," she explained breathlessly, releasing him with a loud pop. She rubbed the head of his cock along her lips and chin, coating her face in her saliva. The erotic sight had his knees weak, she was fucking gorgeous. She stood up and made quick work with the fastenings of his vest while he shrugged out of the heavy leather coat. She pulled his vest off of his shoulders as he shed his shirt and toed out of his boots. Emma stepped back to admire her view. The pirate was shirtless, his leather pants folded over his hips, exposing the patch of hair that trailed from his stomach, the scars that littered his torso only accentuated his erotic appearance. The man should be a legend from his looks alone. She licked her lips as he slowly peeled off his leather pants, standing bare and proud before her.

"You're turn, love," he said, motioning towards the damp underwear hanging off of her hips. Emma quickly shimmied out of the fabric, eyes never leaving his own. Her breath hitched, even with the influence from the aphrodisiac she ate, there was something there that she couldn't understand. There were feelings that didn't involve what the fruit was suggesting, but she quickly pushed that aside. With a gorgeous, naked man in front of her, the tree's power hummed inside of her, waiting to be satiated.

"Fuck me, pirate," she demanded, tilting her head up slightly and biting at her bottom lip. He closed the small distance between them without a word, placing his hook on her hip and bringing his hand up to cup her face, thumb toying with her lips. He kissed her briefly before pointing towards his jacket on the ground. She gave a knowing nod of her head and laid down on the jacket, beckoning him with a finger.

He made his way over to the woman he's dreamed about since their meeting. He looks down at her, seeing her, but the slight pink smoke in her eyes and the blood-red stain of her lips reminds him that this was false. Emma wasn't the one asking for him, Emma wasn't the one needing him. He felt ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to her no, but he knew she would have to find someone else, and it would kill him to have that happen.

He crawled on top of her, resting on his left forearm, gripping her hip with his hand. He can see the smile on her face as she wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him down to her. Their noses brushed, his breath caught in his throat. She leaned up and pressed her mouth to his, there was a moment of hesitation before he reciprocated the kiss. Her breathy moan into his mouth was all he needed to rev his libido into overdrive. He rolled his hips into her, his cock brushing the slick skin between her legs, rubbing her clit and coating him in her arousal. He groaned deeply as he lined himself up with her entrance, already taking in the tightness of his path.

"Please," she whimpered under him, rocking her hips up to meet him, unable to take the closeness without him being inside of her. While he pressed kisses to her collar bone, he slowly pushed in, sliding until he bottomed out. He had dreamt about what it would be like inside of Emma Swan, but his imagination hadn't prepared him for the hot embrace he felt. Her eyes fell closed and her lips parted, body bowing to force him deeper. It was almost too much, almost painful, and that was the best kind.

"Bloody hell, Emma," he breathed, dragging himself out of her silken walls and pushing back in again. He had yet to find a pace suitable for this situation. He wanted to pound her into the earth, but he also wanted to make love to her with a passion he'd never felt. His decision came easy once he remembered the woman below him was under a spell of sorts, the glowing aura around her made damn sure he knew it.

"You feel so good," she moaned, scratching her fingernails down his back while he sped up his pace. He started to pound into her, knowing that both hers and his hips would be bruised. Without warning, he pulled out completely, urging her with his hand to roll over.

"Roll over, love," he added, leaning up to give her space to do as he bid. She smiled wickedly at him and then turned over, wiggling her ass and staring at him from over her shoulder.

"Take what you want, Captain," she said seductively. Hook groaned at her words and quickly slipped back inside her heat. His hook kept rested the side of her hip while he pressed firmly between her shoulder blades with his hand. She must have loved his dominant position because the harder he pressed on her back, the louder she moaned. He felt the sweat start to gather at his brow from his effort, deciding to lean back down on his hooked arm for support, moving his hand to wrap his fingers around her hip bone, using her body as leverage. The added closeness and change of the angle forced a shudder to run through Emma's body, her walls quivering around him in the most delicious way. "Fuck, I'm so close!" the whined, one hand digging into the leather under hear and the other reaching to her hip to grab his hand. Hook let go of her hip, grabbing her wrist and pinning it to the small of her back. She screamed in surprise when he pulled completely out of her and slammed back in, stopping still completely sheathed.

"Cum for me, Emma," he groaned out through gritted teeth. He repeated his actions, pulling out completely and using all of his strength to thrust back into her. He wasn't trying to be gentle or delicate with her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to fuck this Emma, but when he finally had her, her whole self, he would show her what he could do the most gentlemanly way.

"Oh fuck, yes!" she screamed again, biting at the leather jacket. He could feel her staggering at the edge, all she needed was a little push. Releasing her wrist, the reached under her and found the spot she needed. He increased the pace of his thrusts, still using all he had to push in.

"That's it, cum!" he commanded, rubbing hard and intense circles on her sensitive skin. Her moans and writhing did wonders to his own impeding release. Nothing turned him on more than to see the woman he's with completely lost in the moment. "Look at me and tell me."

Emma turned to look at him over her shoulder, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming," she moaned softly, almost a whisper. Her body began to vibrate and her green eyes glazed over. Suddenly, it was there, her orgasm hit them both like a truck going 60 miles an hour. The strength of her contractions around him was enough to make any man lose himself.

"Gods, yes," he groaned, deep in his chest. He bent down and captured her mouth in his as her continued pulsing around his cock drew out his own release. He moved his head and rested it on her shoulder while he pumped into her, adjusting his speed to a slow drag. He stopped once they had both come down from the intense high of their climaxes, the sound of their labored breathing was the only thing they could hear.

"That was amazing," she panted, shifting under his weight. He slid out of her and laid on his back next to the blonde. Looking over at her, he saw that her lips were fading away from blood red, back to a pinker shade. The pink smoke in her eyes was burning away. Soon, he would have Emma back, the _real_ Emma, and he needed to get them out of this situation.

"Aye, it was," he replied, standing up and offering his hand to her. She took his hand and started searching for her clothes once her feet hit the ground. They dressed in complete silence. He had no idea what to say to her, not that her influenced mind would care if he said anything. He only turned around to face her once he heard the zippers on her boots. "Are you ready, love?" he asked, motioning towards the direction they needed to go to meet back up with the others. She smiled and nodded her head, walking in front of him.

He watched her from behind, her gate went back to normal quickly, no longer swaying her hips, but walking strongly. Her shoulders tensed back up and her fists clenched at her sides. His Emma was back, and unaware of the events that just took place. When she turned around to look at him, any evidence of the aphrodisiac was gone, her face stoic once more. She merely looked at him and turned back around. He was back to being the pirate. He was back to being the guide for Neverland. Hook was left with knowing his Swan more intimately than she thought, and it killed him to not be able to touch her, or kiss her. From that moment on, he swore to himself that he would have her again one day. He would have her, Emma Swan, and not because she was pushed, but because she wanted him, too.

 _ **AN: So? What did you think? Please, I love reviews! They do so much for my muse! Remember, I love requests and ideas, please feel free to PM me and leave a review for anything you'd like. I am currently only writing CS fiction, however, I would love to broaden my horizons with other characters from OUAT. Even gay/lesbian fic, if you ask nicely? haha. Awaiting your feedback, -Bailey**_


End file.
